ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Summoner: The Ultimate Guide to the Ultimate Job
Category:Guides Foreword : Welcome to my guide. My name is Espiga of the Fairy server, and the ultimate purpose of this guide is for it to become a wholly-encompassing, one-stop source of information for all things regarding the Summoner Job. I've been playing as a Summoner for an extremely long time, and I felt it's time to share my knowledge of the Job with anyone interested in playing Summoner to the best of its ability, be they new at the job or experienced veterans wishing to pick up something they haven't thought of in the past. Also, please note that this is very much a work in progress. I will not be linking this to the summoner page until it reaches a level of completion that I'm comfortable with, and I ask that any random passerby that reads this page please do the same. Basics Unlocking the Job In order to unlock Summoner, you must first obtain a Carbuncle's Ruby. Nearly every type of Leech will drop a Ruby, but the most people seem to go to Buburimu Peninsula and fight the leeches along the southern beach. Don't get discouraged! The drop can sometimes take a long time. If you have some form of Treasure Hunter, or have a friend that can bring it, it can never hurt. Also note that there are often people in the area farming, so if you ask nicely and promise to pass on all of the blood they're farming, they'll usually give you the next ruby that drops. Now that you have a ruby, you need to go to the House of the Hero located at (G-3) in Windurst Walls. When you do, you'll get a cutscene where you're asked to show the ruby the seven colours. Each "colour" pertains to one of the weather types, plus one for "clear" weather (no weather at all). However, there are a few restrictions that you have to keep in mind: * The weather effect is only counted if it is active when you zone into the area. You can still get it if you zone in on a Chocobo, or if you log out and log in to the weather effect being active. * The weather effect is only counted if the area has monsters. * The weather effect is only counted if it's an "outdoor" area. ** Qufim Island, despite being an outdoor area, does not count for lightning weather. * The ruby must be in either your inventory or your Mog Satchel. * Locations for possible weather effects are listed below: ( Source) Once you obtain all of the colours, you'll see a cutscene where Carbuncle flies off to La Theine Plateau. Go there yourself and trade Carbuncle's Ruby to the ??? at (G-6). It'll be in the center of the stone circle. After another cutscene, Summoner will be unlocked! For an extra little reward, you can choose to stick around and watch the rainbow that will appear on the next Vana'dielian Day after completing the quest. Avatars: The things a Summoner, uh, summons There are two types of summons: Avatars and Elemental Spirits. Getting the Elemental Spirits is as simple as getting any other spell: just use a scroll that will teach you the spell. However, getting the Avatars is quite a bit more involved. Below is a table containing information on how to acquire each Avatar or Elemental Spirit. Note: Because Carbuncle is obtained upon unlocking the Summoner job, it will not be listed in this chart.